Player 2
by TyphlosionBlaze
Summary: Ainz's exploits have not gone unnoticed, as another player has heard of his exploits and wants to meet him. how will these two react to each other?
1. Chapter 1

Down the hallway she walked, towards her master's room. Her job seemed simple, every morning she needed to brief everyone in the dungeon of the day's duties, but nearly every morning the master would sleep in. she always found his habits strange, the meeting time is a bit before noon, yet he still misses it, just thinking about his habits get's her frustrated. Soon she approached the arched door at the end of the hallway. She entered, looking around the room she has gotten to know more than she thought she would. The room itself was big especially for the size of the master, the floor was a blue carpet, the walls were a light pink, and in the back was a bed that could fit 20 of the master easily and comfortably, the bed had hot pink sheets and a hot pink blanket. She walked along the side of the bed to get a better angle at the master, catching a strong wif of the incense that was on the shelf next to the bed. She clapped twice loudly "master, it's time to start the day".

The blankets shifted as a wolf furry with grey fur arose from them, groaning the whole way. He turned towards her, with a long tongue draped over his shoulder "ah, Mayline, did I have something important to do today".

"Well, today you and I were going to go and check on the twins at the guild in E-Rantel".

"Right, I'll be ready in a minute". As he went to move off of his bed, the tongue caressed his under chin. He gave a chuckle "alright that's enough Slurp, I have to go, but I'll be back later".

"There's also something else".

"What is it"?

"The twins reported yesterday on a new finding, they believe that they found someone else from Yggdrasil".

"Really, how can they tell"?

"Well, he ascended to the highest rank in the guild in a manner of days, fighting a necromancer, and a super powerful vampire, and the twins described the vampire as 'Lolita'".

"Hm, tell them to ask him about Yggdrasil, if he knows what their talking about, tell him to meet us at the hotel we're going to stay at".

"Are you sure that's a smart decision".

"If their dangerous then I'll know, my social skills reveal the type of person people are, it works for other people, so why not people from Yggdrasil" he finished, standing up on the edge of the bed, sporting black pajama pants, or at least as close as he could get.

"If you're so sure I'll tell the twins, I'll be waiting on the 3rd floor".

"The dining hall, got it" he hopped down, getting his back licked by Slurp as he did, who still reached him easily even from the middle of the bed.

Mayline took that as her cue to leave and prepare.


	2. Chapter 2

Ainz, clad in his usual black armor with yellow outlines and a red cape, approached a hotel he only thought he'd pass by, since he had living quarters in the guild. But today he thought he'd make an exception, with the new information that has been presented to him. He remembers it like it was yesterday, because it happened today.

 _They were walking away from the guild, since there were no missions for the highest ranked members of the guild, but as they were walking away they were approached by one of the teams of the guild, a recent iron team, he was ready to answer the obvious question of how did you become so strong, and such, but their question was one he was not expecting, especially in a whisper "um, we just wanted to know if you knew anything about a place called_ Yggdrasil" _the question made_ _Ainz pull back a bit "great, now that we know that our assumption is correct, our master would like to meet you, he's coming today to meet us at this location, just say your with Nob, he'll be there at noon"._

Unfortunately there was never a Nob in his group of friends. Ainz's questing partner from the Great Tomb of Nazarick, wearing a brown cloak, walks up beside him "are you sure you want this"?

"Yes Nabe" he answered, using her alias. Whether this player is planning on helping or hurting his efforts, he needed to deal with this as soon as possible.

He did as the team asked him to, but as two instead of noon, now he was outside the door of a new friend, or his strongest enemy yet. He opened the door, which was abnormally silent, and saw a grey wolf furry, with leg armor on him and the top half on the bed with a woman, the woman wearing business like attire, rectangular glasses, and having her hair in a bun, held in place by two well placed sticks. But that was only when the door was a third open, he continued opening the door unable to stop due to surprise and momentum, and as he continued so did the wolf, as he started pushing the pants part of the armor down, letting his bushy tail pop out. As his blue armor with silver outlines glided past his butt cheeks the door was now about half way open. And now the door, reaching two thirds open now revealed_.

CREAK

"YIPE" the wolf immediately pulled the armor back up; as the woman dashed to the door and slammed it shut immediately then she muffled through the door "please wait outside for a minute".

The two complied, as Ainz's undead aura worked over time to return him to a calm state. A minute passed and the voice from the surprised yelp spoke "ok you can come in now". Ainz enter, more cautiously, and the grey wolf now had on what looked like more comfortable pants, but still no shirt, leaving his white underbelly exposed "I can put on a shirt if you want".

"No, it's your room, and sorry for barging in".

"It was my fault too, I should have locked the door" he put his arms behind his neck "you were just taking so long that I wanted to change into something more comfortable. Anyways" he held out his right hand "my user name is Nob Oblivious, but my friends just call me Nob".

"I go by Ainz" Ainz spoke, not reaching to shake Nob's hand.

Nob pulled back "not a hand shake guy, or just a bit distrusting. I get that, most people don't max out social skills" that came as a complete surprise, both that someone maxed out social skills on their main account and that they work on players here "I thought of a trust exercise, to hopefully show each other that we don't mean any harm".

"We just meet and you want to do a trust exercise".

"Well, it's more for your sake, it's that we give each other tours of our dungeons, I can visit yours first, or you can visit mine first, whatever you want to do" he ended with closed eye, toothy smile.

Ainz would normally be skeptical, but he's seen people who fake being nice, and those who are being genuine, and Nob is being genuine "sure, how about we visit your place first".

"Great" he exclaimed, he turned to the woman "Mayline, warp back to the dungeon and make sure the others are ready".

Mayline gave a sigh, muttering something under her breath as she used her guild ring to warp away "prepare" Ainz questioned?

"One of my floor bosses loves to throw parties, so he's been getting ready all morning, and it was supposed to be a surprise party" he slapped his forehead.

"I'll act surprised".

"thank you" he reached into his pocket dimension and pulled out a ring similar to the one he was wearing, a near plain looking black ring, with a single line around the entire center of the ring, both ends of the line pointed to a small cube in the center, the cube matched the line in color, his was white, and the one Nob was giving Ainz was blue. "Teleport to the fifth floor, that's the dining area" and he warped away.

"What should I do" Nabe asked?

"Just, wait here" Ainz then teleported away, leaving Nabe alone.

"Dang".


	3. Chapter 3

After the warp, Ainz was in what definitely looked like a dining room. the walls were a nice shade of dark red, with purple curtains over what at first glance looked like windows to the outside, but it was just a wall colored to look like that. In the center was a long table, long enough to seat ten people on each side, and the table was set with silverware and many types of foods, and between him and the table was various animals and humanoids "SURPRISE" some of them said, and the ones who did so did it with various amounts of enthusiasm, from super excited, to tired beyond belief.

"Wow this is a surprise" Ainz spoke, not lying, since he kind of expected a bunch of furries.

"Come have a seat, I'll introduce them as we eat" Nob spoke, gesturing to the chair to his left as he sat down at the further end. Ainz joined him as the floor masters sat next to them, filling half the seats. They all started grabbing the many types of food, except for Ainz "do you really think I'm still trying to trick you"?

"No, I'm just an undead" he spoke, removing his helmet to reveal a skull.

A splat could be heard from further down the table "that was Betty, she's our chef and leader of this floor, I asked her to make a little of everything since I didn't know what race you were".

Ainz looked to his left and saw a head buried in mashed potatoes, the head had brown hair in a ponytail, and she wore an apron "I see".

Silence grew in the awkwardness as everyone continued to eat. The silence was broken by a new voice "hi there, my name's Patch" Ainz looked across the table at the third seat from Nob, at first he just looked like a regular human eating spaghetti, but upon a closer look he realized that his clothes wasn't the only thing that was made of cloth, his skin was as well, and the spaghetti was actually yarn. "I lead the second floor, and I make sentinels for the whole dungeon".

Before Ainz could ask about the sentinels a voice to his right spoke up immediately "yeah, that's great, but do your sentinels bring in the revenue, I don't think so".

"Are you really going to bring this up now, we have a guest" said the cat, sitting across from the wizard who had spoken up.

"Says the freeloader" The cat immediately jumped onto him, claws going into his red mage like robes. The mage retaliated with a spell "explosion"!

The explosion wasn't a very strong one, but the cat was still sent up, and the one furry, that looked more like an animal with its legs bending in two places, and having a beak despite being covered in fur, was not having it "don't hurt kitty"!

"Get off of me"!

"My name is not kitty" she yelled as she came back down, clawing at both of their faces.

Their fighting had devolved into a mere fist fight, or as close to fists as they had. Ainz wasn't sure what he should do, but he did notice that on the other side of the table that Mayline was clenching a pencil very hard, she was most likely about to crack. SLAM "THAT'S ENOUGH" surprised that the yell came from his right, he turned to Nob who now had a long sword out, sheathed and lodged into the table "Wicker, if you had a problem then you should have came to me, now apologies".

"Ha" the cat scoffed, pointing as she did.

"You're in the wrong too Catty, you shouldn't have escalated the situation into fighting, and you hurt Leafy". Leafy can be seen rubbing his cheek "and Leafy, you know Catty hates being called kitty, now all three of you apologize". They all mumbled apologies to each other. Nob gave a sigh, put a foot on the table and pulled the scabbard out of it "now, I don't want any more fighting, understood". They agreed silently as they went back to their meals "Hey Ainz, why don't we go and continue our tour".

"Sure" the two of them exited the room "does this happen a lot"?

"Not every day, sometimes I think their just a bunch of kids".

"Do you not like them"?

"I do, like I said, their like a bunch of kids".


	4. Chapter 4

Now on the first floor, they were surrounded by grey walls, arches going along them and the roof, and while the floor was grey, the dark and light grays made a flower "so, do you want to see my serpent".

An aura started to engulf Ainz as he gave an um "I believe he means me" spoke a feminine voice. Looking back in the direction they warped in he now saw a giant snake, a pleasant dark red for the main pallet and a light yellow underbelly, a pattern of black hexagons outlined with yellow running along her back. "I am Ruby, leader of floor one, no enemy of Paradiso will enter if I have anything to say about it".

"It's nice to meet you Ruby" Ainz then turned to Nob "is it alright if I see your sword"? This time Nob gave the um, slightly louder "I mean the sword you slammed into the table".

"O-of course, I don't usually like to brag" he said, pulling out the long sword from before "but I can't help it for this, an extremely rare drop world class weapon. It has a small strength boost, but a high speed boost, adding on to my already high speed".

"So you maxed speed"?

"On this character, I did a lot of stupid experimental stuff with this one, wasting fifty levels on stuff that's not very useful, though I got a few useful abilities, the social skills for this world and a super luck ability that helped me get this" he referred to the long sword in his hands "after I got this I got all the long sword skills for my next twenty five levels, and then I spent my last twenty five levels on passive things for this dungeon, by now I had already made the character made for combat".

"So why end on this file"?

"It may have been stupid, but it was my first character, plus I always liked this body more anyways".

Ainz gave a knowing nod, and they stood there in silence. "Do you guys want some cream" Ruby asked. Both of them gave an um "I meant cream cheese with these crackers, get your heads out of the gutter".


	5. Chapter 5

Not much happened as they passed through floor two, they merely discussed their weaker units, and Ainz couldn't meet Patch since he was still not on his floor.

Half way through the tour of the third floor, Leafy had returned to the floor. The floor was a field, filled with all sorts of flowers from Yggdrasil, and had a light breeze swaying the foliage. They were on one of the four dirt paths that lead to a center of flowers that appeared to be only cosmetic flowers, unlike the flowers around it that could be used for various brews, light healing, or mana regen. Leafy dashed to the center, but not really focused on Nob and Ainz. When Leafy neared the center he jumped in, laughing as he sent up petals. Ainz and Nob walked up to the scene, as Leafy was cuddling a leopard from its left side "kitty" he murmured.

"I… didn't realize you liked cats this much" Ainz spoke aloud.

"You didn't notice the 'cats' in the field" Ainz took a closer look after Nob's comment and found that some of the flowers were moving more like something small was parting them, and he also noticed that what he thought were dirt patches had moved closer to reveal some lions. _'He's a crazy cat person'_ was the only thing that popped into Ainz's head "why don't you go to next floor, I just need to talk with Leafy real quick".

"Actually, Wicker didn't want anyone coming in while he works on this next brew" he puts a hand over the right side of his mouth "I think he's trying to impress Ainz".

"O.k. then just meet me on the seventh floor, you've seen the fifth floor and Catty is the only thing of note on the sixth floor".

"Alright, but can I ask a quick question" Nob said shoot "I just want to know, is Wicker gay"?

"Oh, no, Leafy probably meant something like adoration or a show of power".

"Ok, I just didn't want things to be awkward down the line".

"Of course, I get it" Nob said as Ainz teleported away "Message".

"Yes Master Nob" Mayline's voice entered Nob's head.

"Could you show Ainz to my room" she said of course and disconnected. "So, Leafy" Leafy poked his head out from the pile of cats "could you tell me what Wicker is brewing".

"I'm not sure, but he needed a lot of flowers for it".

"List them for me".


End file.
